Charlotte and Sebastian
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: Charlotte's getting a very special birthday present. (oneshot) (Love You Universe) (COMPLETE)


Changeling stroked Raven's face as he watched her sleep. It was four in the morning & he couldn't sleep. But that was okay. He liked watching her sleep. Emotions played out in her face so he liked playing Guess That Dream by her face alone.

When he swept his thumb over her cheek, her head followed & her eyes opened. "Gar?"

He smiled. "You're dreaming."

"Of you?" She sounded so perplexed.

"Yeah, you dream of me." He nuzzled her cheek.

"Okay." She closed her eyes.

He smirked. That was easy.

"Gar?"

Or not. "Yeah, baby?"

"You're full of it."

"Maybe."

"What time is it?"

"4:36." He looked at her clock on her… _their_ nightstand.

"How long until the party?"

"Like nine hours."

"Stop watching me sleep." She rolled over with difficulty.

He put his hand on her stomach. "I can't help it. You're so cute."

"I'm not cute."

"Yes, you are. You're adorable."

"You're waking me up."

"Sorry." He rubbed her stomach.

She placed her hand on top of his as he stroked. "Garfield."

He heard the desire in her tone. The ring (pregnancy) had made her soft. "Yes?"

"Stop it."

"Okay." He continued rubbing, large, swooping arches.

Suddenly she stopped his hand, turned over & grabbed him by the head to place a steamy kiss to his lips.

He smiled as she devoured his mouth. The rubbing had done its trick.

•

"Happy birthday, Charlie!" Everyone yelled as the little girl came through the common room doors with her mom.

Charlotte squealed. "Thank you!"

"You, little lady, have a very special birthday breakfast!" Cyborg announced.

Charlotte climbed into her chair & drank from her sippy cup. "Thank you."

"Red velvet waffles with a cream cheese syrup!" He set the plate in front of her.

Charlotte poked the top waffle then licked the "syrup" off her index finger.

"How's it taste?" It was the first time he'd made it.

"Yummy. Sticky. But yummy."

"Good!" He was pleased.

"How's it feel to be three?" Nightwing asked.

"It's fun." Charlotte pulled a piece off her top waffle & ate it.

"Technically you're still two." Raven reminded her. "Your birthday is tomorrow."

Changeling had declared Sunday birthdays as "sucktastic" so it was decided that Charlotte would celebrate her birthday the day before.

"I know, Mommy but I'm almost three." Charlotte said.

"Wazzup!" Changeling yelled from the doorway.

"Morning!" Everyone greeted him.

He sauntered over to give his baby girl a kiss. "Happy birthday, princess!"

"Thank you, Daddy." Charlotte stuffed more waffle into her mouth.

"Ooh! What kind of waffles are those?"

"Red welwet."

"Can Daddy get a bite?" Charlotte put her hand in the middle of the waffle & ripped out a chunk before offering it to him. "Thank you."

"What time are you picking Nana up?" Bumble Bee asked.

"In about an hour." Cyborg said.

"She didn't like that bus, huh?" Jinx teased.

"No way. She said some guy that smelled like pee kept asking her if it was Wednesday."

"Public transportation." Jinx scoffed.

"I'm glad you're going to get her." Bumble Bee shuddered.

"Is she bringing brownies?" Changeling demanded.

"She's bringing two more kinds. A caramel cashew & one with mochi." Cyborg said.

"I might have to move in with Nana." Changeling was serious.

& Raven knew that. "We won't miss you."

"Aww, Mama!"

•

The doorbell rang.

Bumble Bee checked the security cameras. "It's your parents."

"Whose?" Raven asked.

"Both. They must have come together."

"I can let them in." Terra left.

"This princess theme is over the top." Jinx looked around the common room.

"Well she loves Ariel & Ariel is a princess." Raven brought food into the common room.

"Princess." Charlotte bopped Jinx with a balloon.

"Yeah, squirt." Jinx ran a hand over the little girl's braid.

Raven went to a bag of party favors & grabbed a tiara. She put it on Charlotte's head. "Now you're a princess."

Charlotte beamed.

Terra returned. "Look who's here, Charlie!"

"Grandma! Grandpa! Grandma! Grandpa!" Charlotte zoomed over & rushed her nearest grandparent.

Clark Kent (Superman) was the one to catch her. "Happy birthday, little one!"

"Thank you!" She hugged his head.

"Happy birthday, sweet girl." Rita Farr (Elastigirl) tickled her.

"Happy birthday, smart girl." Diana (Wonder Woman) added.

"Thank you!" Charlotte waved her hands.

"A very happy birthday, Charlie." J'onn J'onnz (Martian Manhunter) smiled briefly.

"Thank you." She blushed prettily.

The three Justice League members & Doom Patrol member spoke to the rest of the group. "Hello."

The Titans waved. "Hi."

Changeling went to hug his mom. "Hey, Rita. Glad you could make it."

"Of course I could." Rita hugged him tight. "& how was _your_ birthday?"

"Pretty sweet. I got a lot more books this year though."

"You need to read more."

"I'm already reading all these stupid baby books." He complained.

Raven folded her arms across her chest & glared at him. "Excuse me?"

"I mean these _informative_ baby books." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're backpedaling so fast, you're about to moonwalk right through that window." Bumble Bee teased.

"But was it fast enough?"

Jinx laughed. "Judging by her rolling her eyes, I'd say it was just fast enough."

It was true. Raven did roll her eyes. She also gave up on extolling the virtues of reading the baby books. He wasn't listening. "Hello, Rita. How was your trip?"

"It was good." Rita laughed. She knew all about exasperating men. "I only had to fight with Steve for three days before I came."

"I'm happy to hear that?"

Rita laughed again. Raven had let confusion color her voice. "That's a big deal. We fought for weeks before I came for Christmas."

"That's a shame." Clark said.

"I can't wait for this Christmas." Diana was excited. "I'm coming to stay."

"& the baby will be here by then." Rita added.

"What is the baby's name?" J'onn asked.

"What's your brother's name, Charlie?" Rita asked in silly voice.

"Bas!" Charlotte piped up.

"& what's that short for?"

"Sebastian!"

"That is an admirable name." J'onn said.

"I like your new dad better than your old dad already." Changeling whispered to Raven.

She rolled her eyes. "Ignore him & come sit down. There's food & drinks & Titans East will be here shortly."

"What about Nana?" Clark asked as he bounced Charlotte in his arms.

"Sparky is getting her." Bumble Bee told him. "They'll be here soon."

"Too bad Bruce isn't here. I think she's the only person he respects."

"That may very well be true." Nightwing was serious.

"Can we talk about that woman's cooking?" Kid Flash was stuffing his face.

"Those brownies at Chris's party were the best I've ever had." Clark went to sit down with Charlotte on his lap.

"Brownies?" Rita asked.

"Yeah, she made brownies & the best baked beans ever." Changeling drooled a little thinking about those baked beans.

Kid Flash & Nightwing nodded in agreement.

"Are they really that good?" Diana wanted to know.

"The Nana has promised to show us how to make them." Starfire nodded.

"Cyborg taught me her biscuit recipe years ago." Raven commented. "They're really good. It seems everything she makes is good."

"Cy said she was making two more kinds of brownies this time." Changeling rubbed his hands together. "I can't wait!"

"Well it's a good thing I'm here!" Shirley "Nana" McCain stood at the entrance to the common room with Cyborg behind her with seven pans.

"Nana!" The teens & toddlers yelled out.

Shirley smiled & walked down the stairs carefully. Nightwing ran to help her down. She patted his cheek. "How are my children?"

Christopher, Charlotte (who'd climbed down from Clark's lap) & Calvin ran to encircle her legs. "Hi, Nana!"

"Hi, my special babies." She smiled down at them.

"Don't make it hard for her to walk, guys." Cyborg warned as he came behind her & set the pans down.

The kids backed up.

Shirley let Nightwing lead her to a seat & sat down heavily. "My gout's been flaring up."

"What's gout?" Kid Flash asked.

"A disease that makes your feet swell up." She rotated her ankles. "Certain food aggravates it."

"I told you to leave those tomatoes alone, Nana." Cyborg lectured.

Shirley waved him away. "Tomato sandwiches are great. Especially with cheese & arugula."

"So grilled cheese with lettuce & tomato?" He deadpanned.

"Hey!" Changeling came to her rescue. "That sounds amazing! I want that!"

"You tell him, Gar!" Shirley waved a hand.

"Nana, stay away from yeast." Cyborg ignored both.

"I done lived all these years! I deserve my beer!"

Cyborg facepalmed.

"Besides, what am I supposed to drink during the Super Bowl & the World Series?"

"Ginger ale like you used to give me."

She made a face & grumbled. "Don't nobody want no Ginger ale. I'm not a baby."

"& stay away from beans, too."

Kid Flash & Changeling gasped in horror. "No!"

"Guys, she needs to stay away from these things or she won't be able to walk."

"She doesn't have to walk." Kid Flash said. "I can carry her everywhere."

"You're not helping, Kid. She has to take care of herself."

"I am taking care of myself, Bugs!" Shirley protested.

"Then why is your ankle the size of a grapefruit?"

"I twisted it, I'll have you know!"

"More like you're twisting the truth. I just want you here for as long as you can be, Nana."

Shirley huffed. "Fine! I'll leave the delicious food alone!"

"Speaking of, you should lower your bacon intake & sweets. You're borderline diabetic & have high cholesterol."

"You won't be happy until I'm living on rabbit food!"

"Rabbits live a long time. Ask Hershey."

Shirley crossed her arms & looked away. "Humph!"

"I'm not being mean, Nana. I love you."

"All I'm hearing is a lot of don't."

"He just wants you safe, Nana." Nightwing said. "We all do. We'll find some alternatives for you so you won't feel like you're missing out."

"I'm the VegHead." Changeling sat by her. "I'll totally show you what veggies to eat."

"Thank you, children. It's nice to know somebody cares. Come here, Bugs." Shirley opened her arms. Cyborg had to hunker down so she could envelope him into a hug. "Thank you, sugar."

"Always, Nana." Cyborg stood up. "Can we break into these brownies now?"

"I thought we had to stay away from sweets?" She stared up at him.

"We nothing! I don't got the sugar!"

"Neither do I! I'm _borderline_!"

"You just gotta be more careful. I, however, am perfectly healthy."

"Nana have brownie?" Charlotte asked.

"See?! The children think it's a good idea!" Shirley pointed to the kids at her feet.

"She's three. She doesn't understand no sugar for Nana. But the rest of us are game." He went to the pans. "Guys, she even made creamy lemon bars!"

The Titans & Clark stood at attention. "Lemon bars?!"

"Yeah, they're like regular lemon bars with this creamy lemony stuff on top. It's good."

"Open it up, Cy!" Kid Flash demanded.

"Don't you want to wait for Titans East?"

"Who?!" Nightwing was actually confused for a second. "Oh! No. They'll get theirs when they get here."

"If there's any left…" Changeling muttered.

"Come on, Cy! Let us try one!" Terra urged.

"I will give you each one. Just one. They're bigger than the brownie." Cyborg took the foil off the top & approached each member of the party to give them a lemon bar. Then he took one for himself.

"Mmmm!" Changeling hummed.

"Yummy!" Christopher agreed.

"So yummy." Jinx moaned.

"This is so good!" Bumble Bee licked her lips.

"Absolutely delicious." Starfire ran her finger over the white confection then sucked her tip.

"Alfred was a good cook & baker but you beat him, Nana. You beat him _hard_." Nightwing ate his bar in small bites so as to savor it.

Kid Flash shoved the entire thing in his mouth & chewed like a horse. "Best thing ever, Nana!"

"He's right, Nana." Terra nodded.

Boxes of tea appeared around the room. Raven chewed slowly with her eyes closed. "Yum."

Charlotte dropped a bit on her dress but instead of freaking out as she normally would have, she simply picked up the morsel & ate it.

Calvin tore his to pieces but managed to eat all of it. His face puckered. It was only his second time having lemon.

Clark ate even the minuscule crumbs. He smacked his lips a few times to relish the taste.

"Oh my goodness!" Rita's eyes rolled back in her head.

"Delightful." J'onn agreed.

Diana was taken aback. She didn't even like lemon but it tasted like spring time. "So good."

Cyborg snickered as he finished his piece. "How do you like it?"

They all moaned in unison.

"I gotta get another piece!" Changeling stood up.

"No! We have to save the rest for Titans East. It's just enough for them." Cyborg set that pan at the bottom of the stack.

"Nana, make him give us more." Kid Flash whined.

"No, no. He's right. I only made enough so everyone could have one." Shirley patted his hand.

"But we don't like them anyway." Bumble Bee said.

Nightwing high-fived her. "We don't have to tell them they were even here. It'll be a secret."

"Dick!" Shirley reprimanded. "Lola! That's not being a good friend."

"We're not trying to be good friends. We're trying to get fed." Changeling harumped.

"Gar, that's not polite. They'll be here soon enough & maybe just maybe they'll be friendly enough to share."

His eyes widened & his mouth formed an "o". "Who I gotta hit up?"

"That's not what I said."

"Garth is totally going to share with me." Terra was certain. "He might even give me the whole thing."

"Darn it, that's not fair!" Jinx felt like swearing. "Hot Spot! Isaiah will share with me!"

"Joseph!" Both Raven & Bumble Bee said. "He's going to share with me! Stop that! Stop that! Ugh!"

Cyborg laughed. "If anybody, he's going to share with Charlie."

Raven brightened. "& she'll share with me."

"Did you- are you glowing?" Bumble Bee folded her arms.

Raven touched her face. "The bar made me sunny."

"Then you don't need another one. Your baby won't recognize you." A rose fell into her lap.

"Marco & Marquis will assuredly share with me." Starfire hoped.

"Starfire's going to get two!" Changeling complained.

Starfire clapped.

"You're going to share with your father. Won't you?" Clark leaned over to grin.

Starfire thought about it. "I have not yet decided. I will give your request thoughtful consideration."

"Harsh." Changeling laughed.

Raven shook her head. "None of this matters until they get here."

The doorbell rang.

"Now it matters."

Terra bounced up. "I'm going to let them in."

She was gone two seconds before Nightwing frowned. "She's going to convince Aqualad to give up his bar!"

Kid Flash reacted first & raced out.

"I'm not sure him going was the best idea." Jinx said. "He's going to out her then beg."

"I volunteer." Starfire floated up.

"Me too." Changeling stood up. "I think we can get them back with minimum problems."

"Wait." Jinx frowned but the two were gone. "They're going down there to beg, too. Aren't they?"

"Yup." Nightwing nodded.

"They should be ashamed."

"But they're not."

"They'll be okay." Cyborg opened the brownies.

"Ooh!" Jinx sat up. "I forgot about those!"

"These have cashews & caramel."

"I want one!" Christopher looked up at his uncle.

Cyborg gave him a tiny square. "How you like it?"

Christopher made noises as he chewed. "Yummy. I like this."

"Alright!"

"I want one." Charlotte looked close to tears.

"Here, Puppy. Don't cry."

Charlotte took the bite & ate it. "I like it."

Changeling was the first through the common room doors. "You were just waiting for us to leave so you could eat the rest of the bars yourself!"

"Stop being paranoid, C!" Cyborg snapped. "These are brownies!"

"I wanna brownie."

"I thought you wanted my lemon square?" Argent was confused.

"I want that, too."

"We got brownies." Christopher held his up.

"Aww! You got a brownie, cutie?" Kole went over to him & hugged him.

He giggled. "I'm cute."

"Yeah, Chris." Changeling teased. "Let that beauty shine."

Cyborg choked on his brownie.

"That's what you get." Bumble Bee whacked his back.

"I want this lemon bar I keep hearin about!" Speedy said. "Hey, Nana."

"Hello, Roy. The lemon bars are right here." Shirley struggled to her feet.

Changeling pushed her back down gently. "I'll get it. You put your feet up."

"What's wrong with Abuelita?" Mas asked.

"Her gout's been acting up." Cyborg said.

"What in the world is gout?" Cheshire wanted to know.

"It's a disease."

"I assumed so."

"Look it up. Know how to spell it?"

"I'm sure you won't tell me that either."

"It's G-O-U-T." He stuck his tongue out.

"I know who I'm not sharing my bar with."

"I don't need your bar. She'll just make me more."

"Why are you trying to work Nana, Cy?" Nightwing teased with a straight face.

"She loves to cook."

"I do." Shirley confirmed. "It's what I do most with my time."

"Then you won't mind cooking for us?" Changeling prodded.

"I love cooking for you." She cupped his chin.

"Yay." He left her side & gave Titans East their lemon bars.

Charlotte went to Jericho & lifted her arms. He picked her up. She whispered in his ear.

Changeling laughed.

"What'd she say, big ears?" Cyborg ate another brownie.

"She asked him for a piece of his bar because it was her birthday." Changeling rubbed his ears _gently_ to avoid… things. "They're not big. Are they?"

"Yes." Jinx turned to Charlotte & Jericho. "Can I have a piece of your piece, Charlie?"

Charlotte stuffed the whole part in her mouth & shrugged.

"She gets that from you." Raven looked to Changeling, who was stuffing his face at the food table with Kid Flash.

Changeling spoke with his mouth full.

"Gar!"

•

Speedy handed over his gift. "I'm sure you're going to like this."

Raven helped Charlotte open his present. "It's a flute. Why is it a flute?"

"I thought she could learn."

Charlotte put her mouth on it. "It's like the people on TV, Mommy."

Raven sighed. "So we have to find her a flutist teacher."

"You're going to be awesome." Speedy high-fived the little girl.

"Thank you." Charlotte kicked her feet.

Raven struggled to her feet & went to get her present when she felt something. She looked down, embarrassed. Sunglasses appeared.

"It's okay, Rae." Changeling went to help usher her out when she nearly bent in half. "What's wrong?!"

"I don't know. It was like something clutched my core & squeezed." Raven straightened.

Shirley's brows rose. "You're in labor!"

"I am?!"

"You are! Gar, call the doctor! Kori, Lola, get her comfortable!"

"Doctor! Right!" Changeling ran to the common room doors then ran back. "What am I doing?!"

"Calling the doctor!" Nightwing shook his head.

"Right! Doctor, doctor, doctor!" Changeling ran to get the phone. "What's the number?!"

"You know the number, C!" Cyborg was concerned about his friend.

"Are you sure? Cuz I don't think I do!" It was clear Changeling was panicking.

Jinx walked over & slapped him. "Are you calm?" He nodded. "Are you going to call the doctor now?" He nodded. "Okay."

Changeling dialed the number.

"Girls!" Shirley clapped her hands. "Go!"

"But I feel better now." Raven suddenly bent over. "No, I don't!"

"Wow. This is going to get radical." Kid Flash blinked.

Bumble Bee rubbed Raven's back. "Just take nice deep breaths & concentrate on doing so."

"We will get you most comfortable." Starfire added.

The two walked the pregnant half demon out.

"What's going on?" Charlotte pulled on Rita's jeans.

"Your little brother is coming!" Rita picked her up. "Isn't this exciting?"

Charlotte lit up. "Yay!"

•

"Why isn't he here yet?" Charlotte complained. Her party was officially over but everyone remained to know the outcome of the delivery.

Rita brushed her hair back. "It might take a while."

Dr. Rosen set down the sheet covering Raven. "You're about five centimeters dilated. You have a while to go. I'm sorry I can't do anything for the pain."

"The ice helps." Raven chewed on an ice chip from the bag Kid Flash had gotten from the store.

"At least your powers are working in our favor." Bumble Bee pointed out the window of the medical bay.

It was raining lightly outside.

"Would you like another stress animal that is stuffed?" Starfire picked up a giant green frog.

Raven reached out for it. Hugging the stuffed animals was better than squeezing Changeling's hand (he'd complained that she was too strong). "Thank you."

Diana wiped her brow. "Is there anything else you want?"

"I would like for Gar to come back inside."

"But you threw him out." Bumble Bee reminded her. "Literally."

"I want him here by my side going through this with me."

"What about when another contraction hits?"

"We'll worry about that when it comes to it."

"I'll find him then."

•

"I can't take it anymore!" Raven shouted. "It hurts too much!"

Dr. Rosen patted the space between her feet. "I'll check again. It's been ten minutes."

"Nana, can you take Charlie out?" Changeling asked.

"Of course." Shirley picked up the sleeping toddler.

"Yes!" Dr. Rosen cheered. "It's time!"

Bumble Bee, who was acting as Dr. Rosen's assistant, hopped to. "What do I do?"

"Wash your hands. Gar, I want you to help Raven with her breathing & keep her calm." Dr. Rosen spoke calmly but firmly.

Changeling grabbed Raven's hand & kissed the back of it. "You got this, Mama! Just breathe!"

Raven wasn't prepared for this. Not emotionally. "I don't think I can do this!"

"Yes, you can!"

"No! I can't! Can we stop? We can keep him in there for a few years." Raven began panicking.

Cyborg, Dr. Rosen's other assistant, frowned. "Where did that blanket come from?"

"I think that's her powers acting up." Bumble Bee came back from washing her hands.

"What are you feeling, Rave?"

"Panic!" Raven hiccupped. "Pure, unadulterated panic!"

"Gar, calm her down!" Dr. Rosen commanded.

Changeling kissed Raven's cheek, eyelids, nose & mouth. "Raven, I know you can do this. I believe in you. You are strong & you are brave. You have it in you to overcome anything. To take anything on head first & win. You can bring our son into this world. I believe in you, Raven. Do you trust me?"

"Gar,-" Raven began.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then trust me when I say; you got this." He looked deep into her eyes.

Raven's panic subsided & pink heart balloons dropped from the ceiling. "Okay."

"Okay, Raven! On the count of three, I'm going to need you to push! Can you do that for me?!" Dr. Rosen called out.

Raven nodded. She wrapped one hand around Changeling's & the other around Diana's.

"You can do it, Raven!" Rita encouraged from Changeling's side.

Starfire patted her leg from Diana's side. "We all do the believing in you, Raven!"

Raven took a deep breath & waited for Dr. Rosen.

Dr. Rosen got her into position. "One! Two! Three! Push, Raven! Push!"

Raven pushed & felt like something was tearing her apart. Like there was something blocking her & she had to get it out. She pushed harder. "Is he out?!"

"No, he's still in." Dr. Rosen didn't chuckle like she wanted to. "We're going to push again, okay? One! Two! Three! Push!"

Raven pushed again. It was excruciating. She stopped pushing & looked at Changeling. "I can't do it!"

"Yes, you can!" He kissed her sweaty head. "You got this, Rae!"

"C'mon, Raven!" Dr. Rosen called. "Give me everything! Push!"

Raven gritted her teeth & pushed. She strained & pushed & labored & pushed. Finally she felt something come out. "Is he out?!"

"Almost!" Dr. Rosen cheered. "I've got his head. Now you have to push his shoulders out. I'm going to need a big push. One really big push & it'll all be over."

"You got this, Rae!" Changeling shouted, full of love for this amazing woman.

Raven pushed with all her might & nearly pulled herself to a sitting position but when she felt like she was going to die, a pop was heard & a magical release flooded her body. It felt as if someone turned a fan onto her nether region & it felt good.

She recognized it as air & fell backwards, exhausted. "Is he out now?!"

Dr. Rosen smiled as she cleared mucus from the baby's mouth. "Listen for yourself."

As soon as she stopped speaking (& his mouth was clear), the baby started screaming.

"Come cut the cord, Dad." Dr. Rosen reached for the pair of surgical scissors Bumble Bee held.

Changeling let Raven go to rush to the bottom of the bed. He stared at his son in awe & didn't even notice Dr. Rosen giving him the scissors.

"Cut here." Dr. Rosen pointed.

He used the shears to snip where directed. "Can I hold him?"

"Not yet. We have to clean him up."

Changeling pouted. He slunk back to Raven's side. "You did good, Mama."

Raven was still catching her breath. "Does he have ten fingers & ten toes?"

"Yup. All twenty." He kissed her head.

She relaxed. "Good."

"I cannot wait to see him." Starfire clapped.

"He's so cute." Rita had gotten a glimpse.

Dr. Rosen, who'd handed the infant over to Bumble Bee to clean & Cyborg to take his vitals, began to clean Raven.

Raven felt completely weird at this but understood it was necessary. She froze as a sensation came over her. "What's happening?"

"It's just the afterbirth." Dr. Rosen soothed her. "Would you like to save cord blood?"

Raven shook her head & tried to lie still. "What time is it?"

"After midnight." Diana brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "You did so good, Raven."

Raven looked up at her. "I did?"

"You did." Diana kissed her head.

Raven smiled on the inside. She did good.

•

"Are you ready to see your baby?" Bumble Bee asked.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Changeling could hardly keep still.

Bumble Bee came over to him & handed him over carefully. "There you go."

Changeling moved slowly back to Raven's side. "Hello, son. How are you? Welcome to life."

The baby gurgled & resettled himself.

Rita cried. She sniffled as she watched her son hold his. "He is so adorable."

"May we be permitted a glance, brother?" Starfire asked.

Changeling gave him to Raven & drew back the sheet covering him. "Look at him!"

Raven (& Diana & Starfire) gasped. Sebastian was grey with a green tint to his skin. He had big blue-violet eyes & curly dark emerald hair that hid two tiny horns & a small garnet red chakra. His little mouth huffed at being passed around so much.

"Where's Charlie? We need Charlie." Changeling looked around, forgetting that he asked Shirley to take her from the room.

"I will retrieve her." Starfire floated out.

"Should I go tell everyone that it's over?" Cyborg washed his hands.

"We'll tell them together." Changeling clapped him on the back.

"You got a good-lookin kid."

"Yeah, he'll be a lady killer." They left the room.

Diana grabbed the "panic" blanket & spread it over Raven & the baby. "Are you comfortable?"

Raven nodded as she stared at her baby. She did it. She gave birth. She took his hand in her thumb & shook it.

Bumble Bee smiled. She couldn't wait to be in that position. Her birthday couldn't come soon enough.

Rita sat on the bed next to Raven & waved to Sebastian. "Hi, Bas. Welcome to the world, sweetie."

•

Charlotte rubbed her eyes as she walked into the medical bay. Starfire had just woken her up & it was still dark out.

Starfire led her to the bed & helped her climb inside to sit next to Raven.

Raven was slightly amused at her disgruntled face. "It's your birthday, Charlotte."

Charlotte's eyes widened. "It's my birthday?!"

"You're officially three."

"Yay!"

Sebastian let out a sharp cry.

Charlotte looked at him. "Is that-? Is that Bas?"

"Yes, it's Bas."

Charlotte squealed. "Yay! Hi, Bas! I'm Charlie! I'm your big sister! Want to ride in my car?!"

Sebastian just glared at her.

But Charlotte didn't care. She rubbed his hand with her finger. "He's so soft!"

"He is." Raven agreed.

"He's a new baby? Not like Cal?"

Bumble Bee laughed. "I guess Cal is an old baby."

Changeling walked in. "You're up."

"Hi, Daddy! Bas is here!" Charlotte waved excitedly.

"I know. Didn't Mommy do a good job bringing him here?" He sat on Raven's other side & wrapped his arm around her.

"Where did she bring him from?"

He chuckled. "Her tummy."

Her mouth fell open as she tried to work through that.

"Come here so Mommy can have more room." He held his arms out.

She carefully climbed over Raven & launched herself at her father. "How long do we get to keep Bas?"

"Forever & ever."

"Yay!" She looked over at her little brother. "He was bored today?"

"Yes, he was."

"Then we gots the same birthday."

"Yes, you do."

"Are you alright sharing your birthday?" Raven asked.

Charlotte nodded. "He's my birthday present."

Raven felt a mixture of emotions as she looked over her family. She turned to the window as she heard birds singing. She knew her powers worked no matter the time of day but she didn't expect birds to sing at night.

Boxes of tea appeared & suddenly Charlotte screamed.

Changeling picked her up & looked around. "What's wrong?!"

"Puppy!" She pointed as Sebastian started to cry.

Raven jostled Sebastian. "What puppy?"

Changeling sat Charlotte aside & picked up the mastiff puppy. "He's a little furball."

Starfire squealed. "He is the adorable!"

A plate of cookies appeared. Raven tamped down every emotion. "Stupid peace."

The puppy yawned.

"Aww! He's so cute, Rae!" Changeling sat on the bed again & let Charlotte pet him. "What are you going to name him?"

"Me?!" Raven was taken aback. "Why me?"

"You named Hershey."

"Karen named Nolan."

Changeling looked at his mom. "You pick."

Rita looked surprised. "Um… I don't know. I've never named a dog before."

"I want to name him." Charlotte piped up.

"What do you want to name him?" Raven asked.

"Dean!"

Bumble Bee laughed. "That's my girl!"

"Well he does have canine qualities." Raven smirked.

"Don't talk about my man!"

Cyborg, who'd come in a while ago, cleared his throat.

"Get a lozenge." She didn't even look at him.

Raven, Diana, Rita & Dr. Rosen kept quiet but Changeling laughed loudly. "Ha!"

Cyborg glared at both. "I should find that guy & kick his face in."

"You will not harm a hair on Dean's perfect head!" Bumble Bee sparked.

"You're choosing that douche over me?!"

"I'm glad Rae's not like that. Right, Rae?" Changeling leaned on Raven.

Whose facial expression remained blank.

"Rae? Tell me you wouldn't choose that angel over me." He pleaded.

Raven just stared at him.

He was crestfallen. "Harsh."

Rita couldn't help it. She laughed. "How about we leave you four alone? I'll take the puppy-"

"Dean!" Charlotte corrected.

"I'll take Dean & find him something to eat."

"He can have some of my birthday cake."

"Aww! That's sweet, honey but dogs shouldn't eat cake." Rita cupped her chin.

"I wonder if he's housebroken…" Changeling glanced down at the black dog in his arms.

"He looks too little." Bumble Bee said. "I can find him a pillow to sleep on."

"He can sleep in my room." Charlotte offered.

Raven had reservations about that. "He needs shots. Right, Gar?"

"Yeah, he needs to be checked out. We need a vet." Changeling blinked owlishly.

"My younger brother is a vet." Dr. Rosen piped up.

"Good." Bumble Bee waved a hand. "I'll get his information from you."

"I'll take him." Rita took Dean from Changeling. The puppy swiped at Charlotte as if trying to hug her.

"He likes me!" Charlotte yawned.

"You'll see him in the morning." Raven told her.

Changeling hugged Rita. "See you later."

"See you. Get some rest. You too, Raven." Rita kissed Charlotte's cheek then left.

Diana hugged Raven gently then ran a finger over Sebastian's cheek before leaving.

"Night, guys." Bumble Bee waved.

"I'll come back later today to check on you both, Raven." Dr. Rosen said.

"Thank you, Dr. Rosen. For everything." Raven spoke empathically.

"Yeah, thanks, Doc." Changeling tossed in.

"You're welcome." Dr. Rosen left with Bumble Bee.

Cyborg turned off the lights. "See you guys in the morning." He left.

Changeling adjusted Raven so she'd be more comfortable then adjusted himself beside her. He put Charlotte on his chest then adjusted the blankets over all of them before putting his arm around Raven. "Comfy?"

Raven yawned. "Thank you, Gar."

"You're welcome, Milady."

"Daddy?" Charlotte yawned at seeing her mother yawn. "Can we play tea party tomorrow?"

"Sure can, princess." Changeling leaned back.

"Can we dress up?"

"Of course."

"Will Bas like tea?"

Raven woke up a little at that. "Sebastian can't have tea. He's too little."

Charlotte pouted. "Can we still dress him up?"

"You can pick his outfit for tomorrow."

"Yay." Charlotte blinked a few times before closing her eyes.

Changeling kissed her head. "Sweet dreams, princess."

Charlotte opened her eyes to run her hand over Sebastian's hair. "Sweet dreams, Bas."

Raven felt her heart melt. Birds began singing again & soap appeared. Family love & pride were the culprits but she didn't care. She loved her family.

"Uh oh, Rae." Changeling whispered. He picked up something tiny & green & held it in the palm of his hand.

It was a turtle. A baby turtle.

Raven rolled her eyes & a tin of cookies appeared. She took off her ring & set it on a rolling tray. "Goodnight, Gar."

Changeling snickered as he set the turtle on a rolling tray on his side. "Goodnight, Rae. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"More than the angel?"

"Gar!"


End file.
